Remedy
by OlympianPantsuit
Summary: Asuna just can't seem to get over her habit of calling Kazuto by his username irl. (Lemon, one shot)


"Mmm…K-Kirito…"

"Tsk, tsk…such a naughty girl," Kazuto whispered with a smirk, and lazily moved his careful ministrations to Asuna's inner thigh.

The girl released a frustrated whine, her hips bucking involuntarily in search of her lover. She flinched in surprise when his lips suddenly brushed hers. The faint taste of herself on Kazuto's mouth made her groan with desire. It would be quick and easy for her to rip the sleeping mask from her face, flip the torturous jerk over, and have her own way with him, but that was no fun. Instead, she allowed the imaginary binds to hold her arms in place over her head and clutched the bars of the headboard even tighter. The mere fact that he had been sympathetic of her anxieties enough to keep her unbound made her heart soar with affection, so she figured the least she could do was play along and not spoil the sensual game he had concocted.

His breath near her ear made her shiver, whether from a slight chill or anticipation, she could not say. He laughed, a quiet, deep rumble, and then his hands were on her again. His fingers tenderly drew indistinguishable shapes around the ample curves of her breasts, making her squirm and subconsciously twist her torso in an effort to make him touch where she wanted him to go.

"No no, Asuna-san," Kazuto whispered, stilling his hands in the process. "You know what you have to do." Rough, calloused fingertips inched achingly closer to her rose-colored peaks, which were almost painfully stiff. As he got within a hair's width, he reversed his path, eliciting another disdainful whine from the siren below him. Gods, if she knew how difficult it was to keep himself from ravishing her outright…

Asuna arched her back desperately, and Kazuto smirked before nibbling at the sensitive skin below her ear. "Ooh…Ki…"

Kazuto slowly withdrew himself from her neck, his fingers trailing down her stomach and far from where she wanted – _needed_ – to be touched.

"Kazuto!" Asuna suddenly cried out, earning a wicked grin from her lover.

He pressed himself on top of her, his thigh slipping between hers, brushing suggestively against her core, as his mouth wrapped around one pert nipple. The sudden warmth and wetness nearly drove Asuna mad with desire, and before she could realize her actions, her hands flew from their implied binds, fingers digging into Kazuto's thick, raven tresses in an effort to keep him exactly where he was.

"Oh, Asuna," Kazuto murmured with mock disappointment. He rose to his knees, his fingers entwining with hers as he gently pulled himself free, and pressed tender kisses to her palms before leading them back to grip the headboard once again.

The girl whined with a defeated chuckle. "Why are you so mean?" she pouted. "I feel like I'm going to explode here! You're so getting paid back next time." The irritation of unfulfilled passion was beginning to take its toll on her, and she nearly attacked when she felt Kazuto's lips press a neat little peck to the tip of her nose. "Kirito, you _idiot_!"

Kazuto grinned and tickled at Asuna's sides. "Now, now, my love, there's no need to resort to name calling," he chided. "Besides, at least _I_ can get _your_ name right…"

"Why you-!"

Already sensing the impending attack, Kazuto neatly caught Asuna's wrists and lead them back to their designated spot, slowly easing his body against hers in doing so. He trailed his fingertips down her arms, raising goosebumps on her flesh once again. Seeing the glowing blush that graced her cheeks and chest, feeling her body react to him, was almost too much for Kazuto to handle. His hands cupped her face and he captured her lips in a smoldering kiss, all of the love and desire he felt for the radiant beauty beneath him seeped from his very being and into her.

"You know it drives me insane," he whispered against her neck. "Just say it."

Feeling a trifle affronted, Asuna almost wanted to play aloof just to avoid giving him the satisfaction. But he had her, oh how he had her, like putty in his hands. She wanted him so badly it almost terrified her. How could she ever have allowed herself to be at the mercy of someone so completely? A mental image of his smile and his sparkling, onyx eyes made her insides quiver, a feeling that had never been fleeting since they first met all those years ago. She smiled, and, so softly, whispered, "Kazuto."

He buried his face in her neck to stifle a groan. "Again," he replied, resuming the gentle nibbles and kisses from earlier.

"K-Kazuto…"she stammered breathlessly.

A sudden flick of his tongue against her nipple. "Again."

"Kazuto!"

His weight was lifted from her, and Asuna almost raised her voice in protest, but a high-pitched squeak was all that sounded at the sensation of his tongue practically assaulting her most sensitive flesh. Her grip on the headboard intensified, her legs instinctually spread wider, knees bent and toes digging desperately into the sheets. She couldn't help but think of the first time he had gone down on her, both unsure of exactly what to do, but eager to figure it out. Kazuto had been patient and determined, listening acutely to Asuna's bashful whimpers and gasps, before she finally came undone in the most beautiful way he could ever have imagined.

Since then, they had grown into a rhythm that was second nature, and Kazuto knew exactly how and where to flick that magical tongue of his. Asuna moaned his name over and over, having all but forgotten his infamous username as she seemed to melt from his expert diligence.

Soon enough, Asuna's breath quickened and her legs begin to quiver in that telltale way Kazuto was all too familiar with. He reached for a condom on the nightstand and swiftly rolled it over his length, before rising to his knees and sheathing himself in her trembling warmth in one fluid motion.

"I…need to feel you," he whispered, one hand relieving Asuna of the sleeping mask while the other traveled to where their bodies joined.

She gyrated against him as he rubbed her to completion from the inside and out, their hooded gazes locked onto one another. The delicious heat within Asuna reached its peak, and her hips spasmed uncontrollably as a tide of pure, unadulterated pleasure washed over her.

Kazuto crashed his mouth to hers, drinking in her torrid cries as she fell apart in his arms. He slowed his hips as she came down, careful not to overstimulate her already buzzing nerves, and pressed tender kisses along her jawline. Her heart thrummed like an entire percussion ensemble was practicing in her chest, and her lashes rested gently upon her cheeks as a lone tear rolled toward the pillow, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. Kazuto felt himself flex inside of her, as if in protest to the halt in action, earning a deep moan from Asuna.

"Asuna-san," he whispered, slowly rolling his hips against hers once again. "I love you so much."

The girl once known as the lightning flash proved her speedy reputation and flipped Kazuto onto his back. His eyes widened as Asuna straddled and slowly lowered herself onto him. "I love you, too…Kazuto." Her fingers weaved their way into his hair once again as she leaned in for a kiss. "Your turn now."

When Asuna had first decided to take control in the bedroom, her lack of experience had made her timid and overly careful. Now she moved like a pro, starting with a teasingly slow and steady rhythm, rising so just his tip was encased within her, before sliding down his entire length once again.

Just when Kazuto was certain he couldn't take anymore, nearing the point of flipping her over again so he could pump into her with vigor, Asuna began to ride him in earnest. She led his hands to her supple backside, encouraging him to guide and join her movements, with which Kazuto was only too happy to comply. His hips rose again and again, slamming into her with everything he had, before he threw his head back and cursed in his release.

Asuna smirked in triumph, slowing her own motions as Kazuto's pleasure began to ebb. She carefully climbed off and snuggled beside him, giving him a moment to dispose of their protection before he wrapped her in his arms. His breathing deepened, and Asuna knew he had succumbed to the inevitable sex coma that typically followed their most vigorous lovemaking. She smiled and allowed herself to drift off, thinking she may never remember to use his real name, but Kirito's method of aversion therapy certainly was fun.


End file.
